Misunderstanding
by littlepinkwolf
Summary: The engagement has ended because of an ancient law. Wolfram has left the castle to get away from Yuri. Yet what he doesn't know is that he is running from the one thing he wants. Can Wolfram survive his new life? Will he survive without Yuri by his side?
1. The Break Apart

Chapter 1

Wolfram sighed as he stared out the window, it would be two years since Yuri had proposed to him, and they still weren't married, and to make matters worst, they hadn't made any progress with their relationship. According to Demon Custom, if nothing had occurred during the two year engagement period, then the engagement was automatically canceled.

Looking out at the stars, Wolfram knew that the Engagement was going to be called off, not because he didn't try to get his Fiancé to encourage the engagement, it was just that the stupid wimp was too naïve to notice. After all, something should have had at least happened with the nighty he wore to bed every night, but Yuri hadn't even looked at him twice once he had gotten over the fact that this was his nightwear.

"Stupid Wimp…" Wolfram sighed. "Leaving today of all days." Wolfram turned his head to the desk located at the side of the room. He had written a request for transfer, and unless something had happened between him and Yuri within the next 24 hours he would leave on an assignment.

With the feeling of dejection Wolfram climbed into bed, hoping that by some miracle that Yuri would come back from his world and announces his undying love for Wolfram. This thought brought a sad smile on to Wolfram's lips. "It's more likely that wimp would say it to Conrad, then he would to me," with that thought in mind, Wolfram fell into an uneasy sleep.

The next day passed in a blur, with a dark cloud seemed to fall upon all the inhabitants of the castle. By nightfall of that day, no one even smiled. It was considered incredibly rude to do that when an Engagement was called off by this method. Usually one side would have been brave enough to have called it off before hand and saved the other side a little bit of dignity. A little after midnight, Wolfram went to his eldest brother's room.

"Gwendel... Can I speak with you for a moment?"

"What is it Wolfram?" Gwendel asked as he looked up from the papers he had been reviewing. Wolfram cast a quick glance to see what had his brother preoccupied. They were plans for what seemed to be a bearbee. But Wolfram was shocked to see that on top of the plan it stated "Horse". Shaking his head, Wolfram turned to his brother.

"Gwendel…I request to be transferred." Wolfram stated. Gwendal's eyes narrowed as he looked at his youngest brother.

"Why?"

"I…you know why" Wolfram replied with his eyes downcast.

"So you are quitting?" Gwendel asked.

"Not much I can do, the engagement has been broken, and there is no reason for me to stay…before Yuri arrived I wanted to go into Espionage. Yozak was going to teach me some of the _finer_ methods of going undercover. But with the engagement, my duties were here, now there is no legitimate reason for me to stay." Wolfram replied.

"I see…but I know you Wolfram, you are not one to quit so easily." Gwendel replied. "That's why I'll have to deny your request…" Gwendel started.

"Please Aniue, don't do it!" Wolfram pleaded unshed tears in his eyes. "I can't stay here, please don't make me." Gwendel paused for a moment. His mind telling him to keep Wolfram here, where he would be most useful protecting the King, while his heart knew, that he would be miserable if he would be made to stay. With his brother looking at him with those eyes Gwendel knew.

"Fine…" He sighed, He could never say no to his brother. "But only if Yozak is with you on that particular mission." Wolfram nodded. "Good, now pack your things, you'll be gone for a long time, at least a year before it would be safe for you to even visit us again, after you start the mission." Wolfram smiled,

"Thank you Gwendel." With that Wolfram stood up and left. Gwendel shook his head, when Yuri got back he was going to have a serious talk with him.

The next two days passed quickly, Wolfram spent most of his time either packing his necessary things, or spending time with Greta or his family. Before he realized it, it was time for him and Yozak to leave. After saying good bye to everyone they started out. It would take them a week on horseback to get there in time.

About an hour into the journey, Yozak pulled Wolfram aside and told him exactly what the mission would partake in.

"So you ready to change into your costume?" Yozak grinned. Wolfram sighed. This was the only thing he didn't like about the mission. Yozak pulled out a simple female peasant outfit, along with a long blond wig.

"Do I have much of a choice?" Wolfram asked as he took the costume and started to change.

"Yeah…you could always return to…" Yozak started,

"I don't think of that as much of a choice" Wolfram growled as he stepped out in front of Yozak, he had on everything except the wig. "So did I put in on right?"

"Almost; here, let me tie the back of your dress. You know if I didn't know any better I would say that you were really a girl." Yozak stated. "Green is definitely your color. It brings out your eyes. Remember that, you never know when you might need it." Wolfram blushed at the complement.

"So what will be my story?" Wolfram asked.

"You will be taking over your uncle's bar and will be the innocent girl who knows almost nothing of the cruelties of life. You came here to escape a forced engagement with a man who you don't want to marry. This will get you in the good graces of several of the men there. I'll be playing the part of your aunt who will be escorting you to the bar, before returning home. You will be there for at least a year and report any news you hear from the border. You are also not to give away your position no matter what. Nor can you give away the fact that you are Demon. You can give the knowledge you are part demon, or that you are human. You must also not show off your fighting skills or magic. Is that understood? You will be expected to send a letter at least once every two months, more often if you like. We will arrive at the village in three days so you better have your act together by then." Yozak said. "So what is your name going to be?"

"I don't really know…but I was thinking something along the lines of Julia?"

"I see…" The name reference did not escape Yozak, but he decided not to say anything. Knowing that one wrong phrase could cause him to lose his head.

Hope you like.


	2. The Events that Followed

Chapter 2

It had been a week since Wolfram had entered the village and he would be the first to admit he was a little scared. This was his first mission with no one around. If he messed up, no one would be there to back him out. His entrance to the village had been swift. He had been immediately accepted among the regulars at the bar. With his air of innocence she played the part of a heart broken damsel who was trying to get on with life.

Flashback

"So miss, are you new here?" Wolfram looked up at the man speaking to him. Wolfram gave a shy nod. "What's your name lovely?" The man asked. He had chocolate brown hair and bright green eyes. "Mine is Seth."

"I'm…I'm Julia" Wolfram stated with a small timid voice. "I have come here to take over my uncle's bar for a year. He has been sick recently and couldn't take the trips here to visit."

"Well Miss. Julia, that's all nice and all, but that doesn't explain why you are so sad." Seth stated with a smile. Wolfram gave a small blush, before he looked down at the counter teary eyed.

"My fiancé left me…it was an arranged engagement made by my brothers, but in the end he, my fiancé didn't fall though with it. They thought me leaving for a little while would help it feel better."

"Mow, Miss. Julia, that man was a fool. You seem like such a lovely young lady, he would have been crazy not to marry you." Seth replied. Wolfram blush bright red at the comment.

"Thank you Mr. Seth."

"Well, if you ever need a friend, or just someone to show you around, I'm your man." Seth smirked. "Or if you need help, don't hesitate to give me a call, I'll come running." With that he stood up and picked up Wolfram's hand. "Until we meet again; goodbye Miss. Julia."

End flashback

"Julia, how is everything?" Wolfram gave a start almost not realizing that he was being spoken to.

"I'm fine Mr. Kuma; I guess I was just lost with the birds." Wolfram smiled softly.

"Thinking of that young bastard that left you no? Well a pretty little thing like you should be grateful that bastard left you. If he couldn't see how great you are, then he doesn't deserve you." Wolfram blushed, both from the language and the complement.

"Well, Mr. Kuma…" Wolfram started.

"Dear, dear Julia, I've known you for four months now, call me grandpa Kuma." Kuma laughed. "You are such a sweetheart my dear Julia, a ray of sunshine for us old men here. Isn't she Seth old boy?" Seth in question blushed.

"Why…well…um." Seth stuttered. Wolfram laughed.

"Why thank you Mr. Seth. So tell me how are things on the border…I hear you went over there last week, I hope nothing bad happened to you Mr. Kuma while you were there." Wolfram asked, making his eyes large to give him a more innocent look.

"Now don't you worry your pretty little head about an old fool like me; Julia, it was just that there seems to be trouble brewing in this country of ours, seems like they don't like those damn demons. And good thing too, those demons can't be trusted. If there was one here I'd kill him myself." Kuma growled.

"Why do you hate them so much Mr. Kuma?" Julia asked.

"Yea…Kuma. You don't seem like the type to hate someone for no reason." Seth stated.

"Well let's just say theses bastards did me wrong when I was younger. They killed my poor wife and child without a second look. Came up to our home about twenty years ago and killed them all, set fire to our home they did. Then locked them in and set it ablaze. Had I not been visiting some friends in town, they would've killed me too. Hated them ever since. My darling daughter and wife both dead before I could even get to the house. Never forgave them since."

Tears welled up in Wolfram's eyes as he listened. Kuma had lost his family in the war the human started. It would have probably been either rouge soldiers or humans pretending to be demons just to start up anger among the humans. Either way the tears in his eyes were mistaken for something else.

"Now listens here Julia, I didn't tell you this so that you would cry…" Kuma stated

"I'm sorry." Wolfram replied. "I didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry Julia. I'm training to get stronger. Someday soon, I'll go over and join the demon army. I heard they have a kind king who doesn't want to go towards war." Seth smiled.

"Boy get that dream out of your head. First you have to have demon blood in you to join that army, and then you would need to be insane just to join that army. Neither of the two you have." Kuma laughed. "Just get yourself a nice wife and settle down. Get rid of those day dreams." With that Kuma stood up. "Well I need to get going. I'll see ya'll tomorrow."

"Goodbye Mr. Kuma." Wolfram smiled as he waved him off. When Kuma was a good distant away, Wolfram let his shoulders sag.

"Is it me, or did you not like that conversation?" Seth asked with a faint smirk.

"Ha ha…it just so happens that both of my brothers are in the demon army…and they both fought in that war. I was just a child when it happened, so I couldn't do anything to help them" Wolfram stated eyes becoming foggy.

"Really now…so that means your brothers both have demon blood in them." Seth stated.

"You promise not to tell." Wolfram asked as he looked at his friend.

"Only if you promise to put in a good word for me to your brothers…" Seth started

"But you need…"

"My father was a demon…my mother just recently died. If you must know, I am only 70 years old."

"Deal." Wolfram smiled. "You keep my secret, I'll keep yours…big brother." Wolfram smiled.

"Sure thing little sister." Seth smiled back. "Well have to get back to training I'll be back later on to help you."

"Bye Seth."

"Good bye Julia."

Yuri paced back and forth in his room. He could feel his heart slowly breaking with each step. When he had finally returned to the demon world, he had discovered Wolfram had left on a mission and would be gone for at least a year in some location that he was not supposed to know about. Hell even Conrad had no clue where Wolfram went. The only ones who knew were Gwendel and Yozak and both had been giving Yuri the cold shoulder ever since he arrived two and a half months ago. What had made matters worse was the fact that Greta wouldn't even stay in the same room for him ever since he arrived.

Flash Back

It wasn't until this morning when he had made the off hand comment; "Why won't anyone tell me where Wolfram is? Why would he suddenly disappear like that…isn't he my fiancé?"

"No, he isn't _Heika_." Gwendel replied, the term 'Heika' was stated sarcastically.

"What do you mean Gwendel?" Conrad asked.

"The 4 year law…" Gwendel stated. Conrad's eyes grew as he turned towards Yozak and Gwendel.

"You mean…" Gwendel nodded "Heika, Wolfram asked to go on the mission because you broke his heart."

"What do you mean…I never did such thing…I mean what is the 4 year law?" Yuri asked.

"Yuri, when a couple is engaged for 4 years; and if the one who proposed hasn't made a move to further the engagement, or if marriage hasn't occurred then the engagement is annulled that is the 4 year law." Conrad answered.

"You mean…I did this…But I was…I…" Yuri didn't know what to say. He had been going to tell Wolfram he loved him, but before he could find him he was sent back to his world. So he wanted to tell Wolfram when he got back. But now it seemed as if might never get the chance.

End of Flashback

Yuri threw himself onto the bed and turned onto Wolfram's side of the bed looking for any sign of Wolfram's scent, finding none, tears started to fall as he then cried himself to sleep.

Hope you like


	3. The Visitors

Chapter 3

Wolfram sighed as he leaned against the counter of the bar. It was around noon, so he didn't have any customers. All the shopping had been done, so Wolfram had nothing to do for the next four hours. His new friend Seth was off training, so he had no one to talk with. Sighing to himself he pushed himself off the counter and made his way up to his small apartment. It consisted of a small bathroom, a bedroom/living room and a kitchen. Going into the bathroom, Wolfram took off his long flowing blond wig. His once short blond hair, was now a little pass his shoulder, smirking to himself, he put the wig back into it's box. Then he picked up a brush and started to style his natural hair.

"I wonder how they will all take my new look?" Wolfram laughed as he imagied their shocked faces when they were to see him. Putting the brush down, he sat down at the desk and started to write his report to Gwendel.

* * *

"Wow…Julia…what happened to your hair?" Seth asked as he entered the bar. Now he was not one to drink, but after semi-adopting Julia as his sister he would visit everyday and she would make him something to eat for dinner.

"I cut it…does it took good. I mean…I had always wanted to cut it but I wasn't sure what people would say…it looks bad doesn't it?" Wolfram asked as he put mock tears in his eyes. The other men in the bar glared at Seth. Wolfram had gotten pretty popular among this town and most of the men their hated to see Wolfram in tears.

"No…it makes you look lovely…I always thought you had too much hair," Seth stated as he looked away from the glaring eyes of the fellow townspeople.

"Really Seth big brother, does it really look nice?" Wolfram asked

"Yes Julia it does." Seth replied.

"That's good. Now what was it that you wanted for dinner…" Wolfram paused as the door to the bar opened.

"Hello…I was wondering…Wolf…"A brunette had pushed opened the door. He was wearing a blue tunic and black pants. Behind him was a taller brunette with a with tunic shirt and brown pants. He had a sword by his side.

"Hello. Welcome to my bar. My name is Julia Rosin…how may I help you?" Wolfram asked. He kept his hands under the counter to hide them shaking.

"You must pardon my master. You reminded him of his fiancé…um…we were wondering if there was an inn around here…we have been on the road for a few days now." The taller man stated.

"Well…there are no inns in this village, but how many are you?" Wolfram asked, trying his hardest to keep his voice steady.

"Well it is us, and two others…"

"Well I guess, if you won't mind sleeping down here, you may stay here young sirs." Wolfram offered.

"Thank you…we would all greatly appreciate it." The taller man stated. "We will return once we retrieve our companions." Wolfram nodded.

"Alright." Once the door closed, Wolfram turned to Seth. "Seth, please stay the night as well. I really don't want to be alone with them."

"Then I'd hate to ask why you invited them to stay otherwise…but I'll stay here if that will make you happy. Julia." Seth answered.

"Thank you Seth." Wolfram replied. It was then Seth realized that Wolfram was shaking.

"Julia…"

"Later" Wolfram said as he turned towards the other customers.

A few minutes later the two men came back with a blond man with glasses and a tall musclar man with red hair.

"Hey Julia…doesn't that man look like your aunt…ulgly woman that she was…how she got a pretty little niece like yourself I will never know." Kuma stated.

"I guess that there is a resemblance. But that doesn't mean anything. I also think you should lighten up on the alcohol now…otherwise you wouldn't be so mean as to call a woman ugly." Wolfram stated timidly.

"Ah, don't worry Julia. I'll make sure he get's home safely…we'll clear out of here to let you set up for these travelers. You sure are nice to let them stay here. You are like an angel…" A villager said.

"Thank you Mr. Kion." Wolfram smiled with a faint blush. "But I think you are over doing it. I'm no angel."

"Aww, you are so sweet." Kion gushed. "What will we ever do without you." With that he and the rest of the men made their way out of the bar, leaving only the four men, Seth and Wolfram alone in the building.

"Um…as I told the others before, My name is Julia Rosin; and this is my best friend Seth Yuka, it is very nice to meet you. I'd like to know all of your names."

"Well, my name is Conrad, this is my master Yurri, and our companions are Murata and Yozak." Conrad smiled. "We are traverlars on our way…" Conrad was cut off.

"Sir Weller. The only reason I let you stay here was because I knew you would have been killed if you had gone else where. Demons, and even half demons are not welcome here, and I can easily recognize you as who you really are. So to keep us both safe you will leave tomorrow morning. You will not reveal where you and your friends are heading to me, since I do not care. I wish for you to have a safe journey and that nothing should fall upon you, Shinou be kind to you on your journey. Now, I do not have very much to accommodate you so please accept what I have. Seth…could you get the spare linen. They are in the closet nearest to the door upstairs. I'll make our guest some food." With that Seth moved upstairs, Wolfram looked over at the group. Before he sighed and made his way towards the kitchen.

"Ms. Julia…" Yozak stated as he went after him, leaving a startled Conrad, a confused Yurri and an amused Murata. When the door to the kitchen closed Wolfram turned towards Yozak.

"What the hell are you doing here. Are you trying to get me caught?"

"Calm down kid. It was the maoh's idea to come here not mine. I couldn't very much stop him after all we can't reveal this little secret. Now can we?"

"Don't start with me. I swear if I didn't have Seth…"

"Who exactly is this Seth person anyways? You never mentioned him in your reports."

"He's a half demon who has somewhat adopted me, as Julia that is, as his younger sister. He plans on joining the army. He's here training so that he would be the best there is when he decides to join. I made the mention that my brother was in the army and he has asked much about life in the city. All that he knows is what I have told in my story. He is a dear friend. One that I will help join either Sir. Weller's or Gwendel's army. I've seen him practicing. He's good."  
"I see." Yozak stated.

"Plus it's nice to have someone who doesn't know your reputation before you have even met them." Wolfram stated softly. "Now…make yourself useful and take these sandwich out to Yurri I made sure to put extra cheese on his."

"Jeez, gone for a few months, and already is twice as bossy." Yozak muttered as he brought out Yurri's sandwich.

A few minutes later, Wolfram came out from the kitchen with some warmed chicken, potatoes and pink beans (which are like green beans but pink). He had them on three plates; one for Murata, Conrad and Yozak. Looking up, he noticed Seth. "Did you get them?" Wolfram asked. Seth nodded. "Did you also finish eating. I would have hated it if you starved."

"I'm fine Julia. Now where do you want me to set up the beds?" Seth asked

"Let's move some of these tables. Then we can use the bed covers as a mattress for them. Since it's summer, the nights don't get to cold, these covers should be fine." Wolfram stated with a smile.

"Thank you once again…" Yurri started.

"I'd prefer if you did not speak to me." Wolfram stated as he glared at the young king. Everyone, including Seth, were surprised at the glare.

Yozak coughed. "Well thanks once again for letting us stay with you Miss. Julia."

"Oh, your quite welcome. Sir. It's my pleasure to help out my fellow demons…just don't let the others in the village find out. They might just run me out if they were to find out that I am part demon, or worse that I sheltered some.

"Hey…Sir Weller right. You wouldn't happen to be apart of the military would you?" Seth asked as he turned towards them.

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?" Conrad asked.

"Really. Well, I plan on joining one day…" Seth said as he blushed a little.

"Don't worry Seth. I know you can make it. And if you don't then you can always protect me" Wolfram smiled and gave a small laugh.

"You treat me too good Julia. I don't know how I ever made it without you." Seth said as he locked the doors to the bar. "Have you locked the back door?"

"Yep. And I've closed all the windows. No one will be able to enter the building and then have their wicked way with me. You worry to much. Besides I have four men to protect me. Seth, Sir.Weller and their companion Yozak and Murata. Well, I'm off to bed. Seth. You'll make sure that they don't destroy anything won't you?"

"Yes my dear Julia." Seth replied.

"Alright. Night everyone. Just leave your dishes in the sink. I'll get to them in the morning." With that Wolfram went upstairs to his room and set off to write an angry letter to his eldest brother.

Conrad looked over at a dejected Yuuri.

"I might not know you all very well, but did you Mr. Yuuri do something to Julia? Because I've never seen her like that towards anyone. She preposely excluded you in everything." Seth replied. Yozak laughed.

"Hell has no fury like a woman's wrath."

"But what did I ever do to her? I've never even met a girl named Julia before." Yurri complained.

"Like I said, I don't know you all very well. But you must have done something to her, otherwise she would never have acted that way." Seth replied as he left them at their rooms. He then went upstairs to get some more fresh linnins.

* * *

The next morning Yuuri and the rest of his Calvary went on their way out of the town. It was mid afternoon when Seth finally confronted Wolfram.

"Julia…you know I love ya like a sister…but did you know them…I mean I've never seen you act like that." Seth winced as he saw Wolfram bristle.

"He just reminded me of someone who hurt me. I didn't mean to take it out on him…but I couldn't help it." Wolfram half lied. With that said everyone fell back to their normal routine.

* * *

Hope you like. 


	4. The Revelations

Chapter 4

Months had passed and Wolfram had successfully kept the fact he was a demon from everyone in the village for a good 10 months. He had come to learn much about the village and much about the country he resided in. The village, being at the border of the Demon Kingdom and the Enemy kingdom, residing on the enemy kingdom, resulted in hostility between all of the demons and half demons that entered the village on their way to the Great Demon Kingdom.

Laughing at something Seth had said; Wolfram sat up in shock when she heard the alarm going off. Looking towards the door, everyman within the bar ran out, Seth and Wolfram right behind them. A fire had started at the edge of the village and was slowly going inwards towards their position. People were running from a group of bandits that were chasing them, the slower ones were cut down. Theses included children.

Growling at how humans were doing this to other humans, Wolfram's eyes turned into slits. Yet before he could do anything Seth ran out and started to attack the bandits that were attacking the people.

"Julia, run for it…I'll make sure they wouldn't hurt you." Seth yelled. Wolfram gave a small smile before running back into the bar, running upstairs he quickly pulled out his sword and changed his shoes for a pair of boot. He just had time to pull his hair back when the door to his room was burst opened. Two thieves ran up to him and attacked. Without thinking, Wolfram sent a fire ball into their face. Burning them, he had inadvertently set fire to the bar. Cursing, he turned towards the window and jumped out.

Had it not been because of his military training, he would have been gravelly injured in his landing. Looking around he saw a group of kids being cornered by some thieves, coming up behind them, He attacked and killed the thieves, and turning to the kids he told them to run.

"Miss. Julia…what about…" One kid started.

"Don't worry about me…run and get to safety. I'll be fine." Wolfram shouted at them nodding the group of kids ran. Once they were out of sight, Wolfram turned towards the rest of the town. Narrowing his eyes he spotted Seth battling several bandits. Cursing to himself he ran up to them and blocked a stick to Seth's side.

"JULIA!" Seth shouted as he caught a glimpse of his savior.

"Talk later, fight now" Wolfram said as he took down two more bandits. Seth stood in awe as he viewed Wolfram fight. Within moments all the bandits were defeated.

"Explain…" Seth wasn't able to finish as the building next to them collapsed into the fire.

"Damn it," Wolfram growled. "Stand behind me."

"Why?" Seth asked as he moved behind him.

"Gwendel is going to kill me for this." Wolfram muttered to himself, closing his eyes he concentrated on the fire. "Follow me and the flames won't touch us."

"Why?"

Wolfram stated.

"But that would mean…"

"Yeah, I'm a full blooded demon." Wolfram revealed. "So let's get out of here." With that said the two of them rushed out of the burning area and made it to the hill where the surviving townspeople stood.

"Miss. Julia, Seth; are the two of you alright?" a little girl asked. Wolfram recognized her from the group she had rescued from the bandits.

"We are fine young one." Wolfram smiled but the smile soon faltered when swords were pointed in her direction.

"You Bitch!" One man shouted.

"You are a demon. It was because of you we were attacked." Another yelled.

"We should kill you where you stand." Yet another shouted. Soon all the men of the village had their swords pointed towards Wolfram. Wolfram back away slowly.

"Please…calm down. I'm still Julia…the same person you've know the…" Wolfram stated.

"Demon. You deserve to die you Bitch!" A townsperson ranted.

"Take one more step towards her and I will be force to attack." Seth said stepping in between the swords and Wolfram.

"This is ridicules." Wolfram muttered with a sad smile on his face. Closing his eyes he whistled. A white horse came from the forest. Wolfram had never been gladder that he had the foresight to leave his loyal horse in the forest. Jumping on the horse with the ease of a solider, Wolfram grabbed Seth by the back of the shirt with his demon strength and rode away from the village.

After of two hours of silent horseback riding, Seth and Wolfram paused by a nearby river to clean up from the attack.

"Julia…I'm…" Seth started.

"It's not your fault. You can't help the way they see me, I could be the nicest person in the world, but all they see is a demon. Someone they have to kill. It's events like this that make me wonder about King Yuri's philosophies." Wolfram sighed as he splashed water onto his face.

"So where are we going?" Seth asked as he looked at the _woman_ he considered his sister. Seeing Wolfram so depressed made him depressed.

"We are going to the one place I know we will be safe. We are going back to my brothers." Wolfram stated. "But we will need to disguise ourselves so that we can enter the castle without them realizing it is us."

"But where are we going to do that?" Seth questioned. This new side of his friend scared him.

"A friend of mine has a home near here which he never uses, yet I know it will have everything that we will need." Wolfram explained. "He sleeps with one of my older brothers so it should be fine. Plus what they've put me through I deserve to use their things."

"Alright but where are we going afterwards?" Seth asked.

"Covent Castle." Wolfram stated. "We will be sneaking into Covent Castle."

"Explain to me again why I need to wear this." Seth asked as he wore a pair of tight black leather pants and a loose black shirt. "I feel very…slutty."

"Don't complain. Just look at what I have to wear. All you have is sit there and drive the horses. I have the hard job if imitating Lady Cecilia Von Spitsburg."

"Why can't we just …"

"Shut up and Drive." Wolfram growled.

"Driving." Seth stated as he drove the carriage. He hated to admit it but Wolfram looked very hot dressed in his disguise.

"I'm here to drop off Lady Cecilia Von Spitsburg." Seth lied as he stopped in front of the gates of the castle.

"Umm, let us see. We were informed that she was already here."

"So you don't believe my every handsome driver do you?" Wolfram asked as he made his voice high, Doing a perfect impression of his mother.

"Umm, let them pass. It' is Lady Cecilia." The guard stuttered as he let them passed.

After the pulling the carriage to the stables and getting off of the driver's seat, Seth opened the door to allow Wolfram out.

"Come on, we don't have long before they realize that we are fakes." Wolfram stated.

"But Julia…"

"Don't be such a Wimp, Seth. It's very unbecoming for a solider. Hurry." With that said the two rushed into the castle. They were about to round the corner to Wolfram's room when they heard two voices.

"Hey isn't that the guy who visited our vi…" Seth started.

"Yea…and it's my daughter." Wolfram replied. Seth paused for a second as he listened to the brunet man speak with the girl. What they were talking about he could only catch bits of but the gist of it was that the Brunet was telling the girl that a man named Wolfram was away on business. But from the tears in his sister's eyes told him that this Wolfram might have been the man she had ran from in the first place. After about 10 minutes the two moved away from hall and then he and Wolfram made it to the door.

"In here" Wolfram ordered as he pushed Seth into the room. He then quickly shut the door behind him. "We can change in here." Wolfram then started to undress. Embarrassed Seth turned around.

"You can warn a person before you undress you know," Seth exclaimed.

"Why?" Wolfram asked generally confused.

"Well cause…well I'm a guy and well you're a wom…"

"Didn't I tell you? I am not a woman." Wolfram stated innocently.

"What" Seth said as he turned around, seeing Wolfram's bare chest he exclaimed. "YOU'RE A GUY!"


	5. The Confrontation

Chapter 5

Conrad was worried. Not only had they lost contact with Wolfram a week ago, and had just discovered the village he was stationed in had burned down; he had just discovered that there were intruders to the castle and what made matters worse they were disguised as his mother and companion. 

"Gwendel…" Conrad started.

"I know Conrad…but what we should focus on is the intruders. I want them caught and keep his majesty and Greta secure. The last thing we need is for them to get kidnap...again. We will deal with the Wolfram situation after we deal with this one." 

"What Wolfram situation?" Yuri asked as he opened the door, catching only the end of what Gwendel said. Gwendel and Conrad exchanged glances. With Wolfram gone they could see how depressed Yuri became. It took everything Conrad had not to try to convince Yozak into telling him where Wolfram was stationed.

"Wolfram…is missing. The place he was stationed was burned to the ground." Conrad stated.

"What…what does that mean?" Yuri asked he felt his stomach drop and his heart clench in fear. 

"It could mean a lot of things…most of which is unfortunately not good." Conrad explained. "But at the moment we have more pressing matters…"

"What could be more pressing the Wolfram missing?" Yuri growled. "We have to find…" He was interrupted by a cough.

"Explain this to me again…please." Seth asked as he changed into a more modest shirt. Wolfram wouldn't let him change the pants; it made him feel slightly uncomfortable in that. But according to Wolfram he looked damn hot and that his mother wouldn't mind. 

"My name is Wolfram von Bielefelt. I am the third son of the previous Demon Queen, Lady Cecilia. I am a full blooded demon who can control fire. I was given an undercover mission to gather information about the village I was staying at. Since people are more willing to trust women then they are men, I disguised myself as a woman named Julia." Wolfram said as he brushed his hair into a low pony-tail and tied it with a blue ribbon. He had changed into his uniform. Unfortunately there wasn't any water in the room so he couldn't clean his face. 

"But…you look so much like a woman…you were even prettier than most of them." Seth confessed. 

"I get my looks from my mother…my brothers are more manly then I am, although I sometimes hate my looks." Wolfram muttered.

"I hate to say this, but I still see you as my little sister." Seth revealed.

"That's alright. I still see you as one of my older brothers." Wolfram smiled. "You are a dear friend; you are one of the few people I've ever got to say that to." 

"I like that my dear Wolf." Seth smiled. 

"Well let's go see Gwendel; they are probably worried that I haven't checked in, in almost a week." Wolfram said as he stood up. His hair, which reached his mid back swished behind him. 

After a short walk, with Seth getting incredibly lost, they arrived at a door slightly opened. He could see a tall man with gray hair looking out the window, a tall brunet with his back to the door and a somewhat medium height young man with black hair. The Black hair guy was arguing with the other ones about something concerning Wolfram. 

"We have to find…" The black haired guy started but was interrupted by Wolfram coughing. The three men turned and stared at Wolfram and Seth.

"Lady Celi?" The black haired one questioned.

"Wolfram?" The brunet and the gray hair one asked. 

"What are you doing in Wolfram's uniform?" The black hair one asked, just then the door was flung opened a very busty woman with long cruly blond hair entered the room. 

"Oh look, all my boys have gathered together in one room." She exclaimed. After seeing her, Seth knew she must be Lady Cecilia, Wolfram's mother. "My dear Gwendel, I believe you have gotten even more wrinkles since I last saw you," She moved towards the gray haired one. "And my handsome Conrad, you must be so tired, I can see those bags under your eyes." She said as she latched onto the brunet one. "Your majesty…you too have lost some sleep. My, my, you all need to get some relaxation." She said as she hugged the black haired one, introducing him to her breasts. "And my Beautiful Wolfram, you look so pretty, how did you do your make up?" Celi questioned.

"WHAT!" Yuri exclaimed. 

"Why mother, I simply put in on carefully, after all if I wanted to get into the castle I had to disguise myself as the one person who wouldn't attract so much attention with their unexpected arrival." Wolfram smirked. 

"And who would that have been?" Celi asked.

"Why you of course." Wolfram smirked grew as he watched his effect on his brothers, "After all how would I have explained Seth…and not to mention get him into those pants." 

"Yes…those are some very nice pants." Celi smiled as she witness the gleam in her son's eye. 

"Wolfram…you're alive." Yuri exclaimed. Seth felt like he was watching a movie, after all he the last time he had seen Wolfram change his emotion this quickly had been…

"You're the people who visited the village all those months ago; the one that spent the night at the bar." Seth exclaimed.

"Seth you just realized?" Wolfram exclaimed. "Wow you are more moronic then I thought you were." Wolfram gave Seth a small smile. He was startled by a shout.

"YOU CHEATER!" 

"I have no idea what you are talking about your Majesty." Wolfram stated coldly. 

"We are engaged!" Yuri exclaimed

"Our engagement was annulled about a year ago, your highness." Wolfram stated simply, it was then that everything clicked for Seth. 

"But…" 

"So there is no way I could have cheated on you. There was nothing there for me to cheat with." Wolfram stated simply. 

"Then what is he doing here?" Yuri growled glaring at Seth.

"He saved my life, after humans attacked the village, I was force to defend a group of children, and then the humans set fire to the village. I used my powers over fire to allow me to get both Seth and I out of the village, by the time we made it to the survivors of the village discovered I was a demon and would have killed me had Seth not intervened. I was barely able to get us out of there before they skewered us." Wolfram stated. "I also brought him so that I can give him my full support and recommendation in joining Conrad's command. Out of the three of ours, Seth's background is better suited to Conrad's."

"Wow…I know that you said that you'd talk to your brother's but…" Seth started.

"He has a kind and courageous heart. He would be a perfect asset to Conrad's command." Wolfram continued. 

"That doesn't explain why he is so cozy with him." Yuri growled.

"He is my dear and moronic friend." Wolfram smiled as smile that Yuri had only seen when he was around Greta. 

"That…" 

"Now if you excuse me your Highness, I must give my report to Gwendel…" Wolfram started.

"No…I've wanted to speak with you for almost a year now." Yuri stated. "And I won't take no for an answer." With that Yuri grabbed Wolfram's wrist and dragged him from the room, leaving everyone in the room shocked and confused by his actions. As the door closed Gwendel sat down at on his seat. 

"This is why I hate young love." He said as he took out a new knitting project out of his drawer. 

"Come along Seth…let's see how good you are with a sword…and we need to cancel the extra guards." Conrad sighed as he dragged Seth out of the room.

"Aww, my little boys are all grown up." Celi gushed.

"You majesty, please unhand me." Wolfram pleaded.

"Not until you call me by my name." Yuri growled. 

"But I don't have a right to." Wolfram stated.

"Yes you do. You're my fiancé." 

"No I'm not. By the ancient laws any engagement that has lasted more than two years with no marriage in sight then the engagement is annulled." 

"I don't care about ancient law. You are my fiancé." 

"Why are you so adamant about this Yuri?" Wolfram sighed in defeat. "You never cared about it before."

"Because I love you Wolfram. I was going to tell you, but I was sent to my world before I could and then you had disappeared when I had reappeared." Yuri revealed.

"You…you…you IDIOT!" Wolfram yelled. "YOU WIMP, YOU IDIOTIC WIMP. I…hate you…" Wolfram whispered as the words resonated in his mind; tears started to fall from his eyes. "I hate you because you make me cry…you are the only one…because I love you so much. Damn it Yuri…I love you." Wolfram's knees collapsed and he started to hug himself. "I left so I can come to terms and get rid of it. But I can't and it hurts." 

"I'm so sorry." Yuri said as he knelt down and hugged his hurting love. "You were right. I am a wimp. I was a wimp because I couldn't see how much I hurt you; I was a wimp because I couldn't tell you just how much I loved you. I only want you Wolfram, but then I saw you with that Seth and I grew jealous. I was afraid that I might have lost you for good. I couldn't stand that Wolf. You are the one I want and you are the one I love." Yuri said with a smile. "Will you be my fiancé again?" All he got was a small nod. That was all he needed to give Wolfram a slap in the face. "No matter what you do, you will always have me with you Wolf. You can't get rid of me. I love you too much."

"I love you too Yuri." Wolfram said as he gave Yuri a small smile. With that Yuri leaned down and kissed Wolfram. 

"So, how about we set the Wedding for the winter." Yuri said.

"Whatever you want Yuri. Just don't leave me…and just love me…please." Wolfram said as he laid his head on Yuri's shoulder truly content for the first time in a very long time.

THE END

Hope you like

The last chapter came out a little rushed; but no matter how many times I re-write it, it never came out right. So I hope you like it as it is and I hope it is a good conclusion for the story. 


End file.
